jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Cissie King-Jones
Cissie King-Jones (codename Arrowette) is the daughter of Bonnie King & Oliver Queen, though she was raised as Bernell Jones' daughter. Taught by her mother, Cissie would go to become a renowned gymnast, archer, dancer & martial artist. She is a member of Team Arrow & the Titans. Background 1996 - 2013 Cissie was raised the daughter of crimefighter, Bonnie King & news reporter, Bernell Jones. Due to her mother's mastery of archery, she became dedicated to Cissie learning it as well. Bonnie had been in the Olympics & wanted Cissie to do the exact same to follow in her footsteps. She was forced into lessons of archery, judo, kick-boxing, gymnastics, ballet & other things as a child to the point she had time for nothing else. While she was on the path to becoming "perfect" in her mom eyes, Cissie just wanted a normal childhood. Cissie got her normal childhood in 2010 but it came about from her mother's death. The three of them had gone to dinner & after her mother ate some bad shellfish, she became extremely sick & passed away. Life with her father was more simple & easier for Cissie. She took a break from physical activities to focus on school for once as her mom didn't care much about that. On her own time, Cissie eventually got back into archery & ballet as those were the two things she actually enjoyed doing. After years of watching various heroes with a bow & arrow, Cissie decided to join the crusade & called herself Arrowette based on her mom's name. Like most heroes using an arrow, she eventually came across Green Arrow while he was doing beginner patrols with Speedy. Speedy quickly noted Cissie's gracefulness with bow & arrow, that she was the definition of "float like a butterfly, sting like bee." After seeing the two girls converse, Oliver got the idea to put Arrowette on the Titans as Speedy was about to join & they would both know each other. It didn't take much convincing for Cissie, she was ready to be apart of a team 2013 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Oliver Queen: Father. * Mia Queen: Adopted sister. Their lives parallel each other as Mia spent her life with Oliver but is his adopted daughter & Cissie didn’t know Oliver until she was 16 & is his biological daughter. They respect each other but their personalities don't mesh well. * [[Cassandra Sandsmark|'Cassandra Sandsmark']]:' Best friend. Romantic Relationships ''Missing data. Powers & Abilities * '''Acrobatics * Archery * Hand to Hand Combat Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Energy Projection: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 3 * Fighting Ability: Level 4 Trivia * Due to years of her mother's emotional abuse, not many things bother her anymore. * Though not biologically related, she still views Bernell as her father. * She doesn't call Oliver "dad," instead she calls him Ollie. * Her mother's forceful behavior led to Cissie resenting her throughout her childhood. Though she says that she always respected her. * She doesn't make friends easily as she never had the time due to all the activities her mom put her in. * Becoming a member of the Titans was the first real social setting where she had to interact with people other than school. * After finding out Oliver was her dad, she was determined to prove her worth to him. * Cissie once said that when she tried to decide on doing something, she would ask for her mom's advice then do the opposite. * Arrowette has a power ranking of 103, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes * It was speculated but never confirmed that Oliver Queen was Cissie's biological father in the comics. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Team Arrow Category:Titans Category:Threat Level 3